zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey 101 Wiki:FAQ
Welcome to . Before you edit, please read this page. First Impressions When you first see a wiki, it doesn't seem like it could possibly work. If anybody can come along and change things, then how can the information be trusted? Doesn't it just get vandalized, or fall into chaos? Once you start participating, you see that that "weakness" is actually a wiki's greatest strength. Sure, anybody can add anything -- and then everybody else gets to proofread it, and fix mistakes. Information that looks suspicious can be verified. Vandalism is almost always fixed within minutes. It's possible for someone to post errors, or nonsense -- but over time, the best wins out. If you're reading these words, then you're a editor. If you see a problem on one of the pages, don't roll your eyes and complain about it. Just fix it! Creating a username It is often the case that you are an unregistered contributor; this means you aren't registered officially as a member of this wiki. If you want to be recognized easily, it is highly recomended that you get a username. This is very easy to do; on the top right corner of the screen, you'll see 2 buttons; Log in and Sign Up. Don't go to log in yet, because then you won't know what to do! Click on the Sign up button, and a box will pop up to give you the basic instructions on how to create your account. Remember, you can only get a wiki account if you have an email. You must be 13 or older to be a user. Once the instructions given to you have been followed, you should receive a confirmation email telling you to click it's link to confirm your email. Once you've clicked the link, you will be a wiki user! Neutral point of view When editing this wiki, it's important to not use your opinion on something to criticize a page. For example, someone could write in the Trivia section on the Chasing Zoey that it's the dumbest episode ever. You can't say this as trivia because this is the opinion of the editor. It's best to write episodes with a neutral point of view. Try not to use words like "Many fans think words here" because you don't have a general consensus. Your thoughts might not be the exact same thoughts as others Show your sources When writing down info like "X happened on set" it's important to show your source for this info. If you find interesting info on a site or in a book, tell us the name of the site or the book like saying, "In the book blank it was explained that blank happened." It's a bit silly to write the URL of your website right in the middle of the article, so try making a "Sources" section at the bottom of the page Talk pages When writing on talk pages, it's important to sign your name to let the user you're talking to know who you are. Either leave 4 tildes (~~~~) or press the signature button, which you will find on your editing screen. Linking When you're linking links on pages with links, link to the page only the first time the words you need to link appear. The only time you really should link several times is if it's on a list. Categories Categories help organize different pages, allowing you to access a page when necessary. To add a category, go to the bottom of your screen. You'll see the list of categories that the page either already has, or doesn't have at all. To add a category, press "Add category" and type in the category needed. If the category already exists, click on that option, because even a mispelling or a lowercase letter could create a new category. Delete Only an admin can immediately delete a page. However, you can let an admin know if it should be deleted by adding the category "Delete" and mark it for deletion. An admin will come to delete it if necessary. Duplicate pages Before you proceed to make a new page for a character, episode, etc., please make sure there isn't already a page for it. If you find a duplicate page, mark it for deletion and an admin will come and delete it if it's been deemed deletable. History When a vandal comes by and vandalizes a page, the quickest way to restore the page to what it had been before the vandal is by going to the history section. You will see it in the "My Tools" button that is usually at the bottom of your screen. Move your cursor over the button and a list of choices will appear; click "History", and you'll see the list of changes made to the page. By clicking "Undo" you can restore it to the way it had been before the vandal. It's best that you undo a few edits if he vandalized more than once. If you are granted the status of a rollback, you can just undo all of his or her edits with just one click. Report a problem Sometimes you'll see something that's a problem or a page that should be deleted and you can't do anything about it. To report this problem to an admin, go to the Community near the top of your screen. Roll you mouse over the bar and a list of options will appear. Click on "Report a problem" and you should reach a page. Leave your report there. Vandalism Vandalism is never accepted on any wiki. Vandalism can come in many different ways: an innappropriate page, replacing all content on a page with spam, etc. If you see this, there are 2 things you can do: when it comes to innappropriate page, add the category "Delete" at the bottom of the page or just edit the page and leave Delete. If there's spam, go to History (instructions above) and undo the vandalism. If someone else edited the page after the vandalism, you might need to undo a few times. Be sure to report vandalism to an admin as well. Uploading photos There's a very easy way to upload a photo. On your edit screen there's an option to add a photo. Click on that and you will get a list of recently uploaded photos. If appropriate, choose one of those photos, but to add a new photo, you will need that photo on your desktop or other folder on your computer already. Click "Choose file" and choose the file from the folder you would like to find. You will get an upload screen, and you can follow the instructions from there. Then there's the old way of doing it: The image should not exceed 300 px to keep the article tidy. If you uploaded an image that isn't needed, tag it as "Delete" and an admin will delete it. Spam Dock This wiki is not a spam dock. Do not spam on the comments section of pages, as this will disrupt the wiki community. Category:Site administration